Miitopia The Magic Lands
''"Sorcery and mystical magic world of Miitopia with a brand-new band of heroes to defeat the evil in the world." '' Miitopia The Magic Lands is a game based on the areas Realm Of The Fey and Peculia. There is some new places made inbetween, Like Sorcerous City Feilds and Fairy Village, where the Fab Fairies live. The game is made by Miitopia-Meow6. Princess Flowers bio - "The sister of the Royal Lily Princess. She is very shy, but blooms when she's happy." Characters Realm Of The Fey *'Your Team - '"Forever helping out for the battle against evil, but sometimes to lazy for it." *'Youngest Fab Fairy' - "The youngest sister. Makes up for her height with her bossy attitude." *'Middle Fab Fairy' - "The middle sister. Has a shy streak, but is very sweet once she opens up." *'Eldest Fab Fairy' - "Eldest of the fairies, she commands her siblings with an air of grace." *'Injured Elf' - "The town's appointed guard, except he's forever lost in daydreams." *'Fab Fairies Fan 1 '- "A member of the Fab Fairies fan club. The eldest sister is his hero." *'Fab Fairies Fan 2' - "A member of the Fab Fairies fan club. Greatly admires the middle sister." *'Fab Fairies Fan 3' - "A member of the Fab Fairies fan club. Loves the youngest sister's antics." *'Scaredy-Cat' - "Afraid of outsiders and turns them all away. Hence the Elven 'Retreat.'" *'Green-Eyed Lady' - "Hates the Fab Fairies with a passion. Thinks she's better than all of them." *'Lazybones' - "Life is full of ups and downs for most, but for him, it's middle-of-the-road." *'Mischievous Witch' - "Her magical abilities are limited exclusively to pranks. Shame." Peculia *'Your Team - '"Forever helping out for the battle against evil, but sometimes to lazy for it." *'Little Magic Elf - '"The cute and knowledge of their team. Loves to learn all sorts." *'Cheeky Magic Elf - '"The cheeky elf that pulls the pranks. Has a clumsy attitude for laughs." *'Bravest Magic Elf - '"The eldest and most powerful elf. She helps people with her bravery for magic lessons." *'Worried Vampire - '"The owner of the maginificent - but scary Manor Macabre. Too spooked to go on her own." *'Animal Lover - '"That one person who has all the animals. They do a daily animal training for monster pets!" *'Mountian Climber - '"They can climb up to the tippy-top of Peculia's Wanted Mountain. That's high." *'Banana Keeper - '"Shares the job with the Gentle Friend to look after and sell Bananas, healing anything!" *'Gentle Friend - '"Works at your local banana shop. The prices are better than the Shady Merchant Family's" *'Crazy Wizard - '"A crazy and brainy wizard that can do all the magic in the town. Wow." Manor Macarbre *'Worried Vampire - '"The owner of the maginificent - but scary Manor Macabre. Too spooked to go on her own." *'Ghost Tamer - '"Cares for the ghosts of the Manor. Doe'st find them creepy at all." *'Imp Prince '''- "The fame of an imp. Not like the others, this guy is very kind."'' Side Characters Villains *'Devilry Lord' (Servant is Mischievous Witch '''and Green-Eyed Lady') *'Spiteful Sage''' *'Monsters '(Of course.) Heroes *'Great Sage - '"A wise and powerful mage who roams the world helping others." Realm's Castle *'Lily Princess' *'Prince Of The Fey' *'King' *'Flower Princess ' Worlds Peculia Peculia Town Manor Macarbre Peculia's Wanted Mountian Eerie Road Banana Stall Sorcerous City Feilds Realm Of The Fey Citrus Cave Elven Retreat Bigg Forest Lutos Lake Elven Forest Realm's Castle Features Grub Equipment Monsters Jobs Locations Category:Miitopia The Magic Lands Category:Games